Foreign Exchange
by 1DFICSxx
Summary: 3 bestfriends in America meet 3 foreign exchange students at their school  Harry, Louis, and Zayn  will there be a hook-up between the three girls and boys?
1. Meeting the boys

"_Hello?" _

"_WAKE UP LUCY! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"_

"_Ugh, not so loud Melissa.."_

Today was the first day of our last year in high school. Me and my best friend Melissa decided we were going to carpool in her brand new red Mini Cooper she received for her birthday last week, so I had to be ready. I hung up my phone and got out of my comfy bed and made my way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

…

"_Ugh, what am I gonna wear Mel?" _I questioned, while I threw clothes out of my closet.

"_Something cute, of course! What about those red skinny jeans we got you last month?"_

Melissa was a fashion freak. She knew what colors went together and when they should be worn.

"_This is why I love you! Thanks!"_ I said.

"_Yea, yea." _she quirked._ "Just be ready in 20 minutes! Bye!" _

I let down my naturally wavy hair and put on my jeans with a black and red floral top that hung off of my shoulder. I heard Melissa blowing her horn outside so I grabbed my black combat boots and my jacket and ran outside.

I got inside and examined the car.

"_This car is amazing, Mel!"_ I shrieked.

"_Thanks!"_ she replied, with a smile. _"And those red pants are hot!"_

While we were driving to school my phone rang.

"_Hello?"_

"_Where are you two? Class is about to start!" _said the high pitched voice.

It was our other friend Amy. She was always on time for school, for everything really.

"_We're almost there. Melissa wanted to stop for coffee." _I explained.

…

Finally we parked in the parking lot of the school and I got out to finally see Melissa's full outfit. I always looked forward to see what she was wearing. She was wearing a red vintage plaid skirt with a slightly oversized cream blouse, tucked. Accented with a vintage red fedora with her straight brown hair falling out of the back. Total hipster.

I looked up to see Amy running towards us. She had on a black tank with blue skinny jeans and converse. Amy didn't care about clothes as much as Mel did. They were total opposites. We all quickly ran to our first class together.

…

Our class was complete chaos. Flying paper balls, loud mouthed girls, and the loud football players. Everyone seemed to quiet down when our teacher walked in. She was an older woman with big glasses, and clumpy mascara. Her wrinkly mouth was covered with bright red lipstick that somehow managed to get on her teeth. No one had the heart to tell her.

"_Settle down, I have a big announcement to make."_ she said in a feeble tone. _"As you all know our school has been chosen for a new foreign exchange program."_

There was no response.

"_So we will be adding three new people to this class for the year." _she said.

Our school didn't take to kindly to new people, so I knew whoever these 3 people were, they were in danger. By that time we heard the door knob turn and the door opened.

"_Ahh, hello boys!"_ said the teacher, while staring into the hallway. _"Come in."_

The class straightened up in their seats. And In walked 3 guys. As soon as they closed the door, there were faint sounds of wolf whistles and "oohhs and aahhs".

"_Class meet, Henry, Lionel, and Zack." _she announced.

We noticed the three boys shyly giggled. We didn't understand what was so funny. The curly haired boy then spoke.

"_Ermm, It's Harry, Louis, and Zayn." _he pointed out, causing the entire class to erupt into laughter. From hearing his accent I could tell that they were English.

Harry had dark curly hair with a white polo shirt with khaki chinos and white converse. Louis' hair was short and brown, swooped to the right and he was wearing a black v-neck with red pants and a pair of black TOMS. Zayn had very black hair that was styled with a quiff. He wore a blue and white varsity jacket and khaki chinos with a pair of all white Supras. Without a doubt these boys were definitely stylish.

They all walked towards a few seats in the back of the classroom. Every girl's head turned when they walked past them, eyeballing their every move.


	2. Chapter 2

For the remainder of the class, the three boys sat in the back of the classroom and chatted amongst themselves. The bell rang and everyone in class began to loudly gather their items. I went to stand up, after grabbing my bag, and bumped into Harry.

"_Oh! I'm sorry!" I said. _

He smirked a little and continued out of the door. I saw the other two boys pat him on his back and shoulders while laughing. Melissa looked in my direction and raised her brow in confusion.

"_He's kind of weird, huh?" she asked._

"_I don't think so." I replied._

Amy walked over to us and suggested we go help them with their schedules. Normally, I would just call her a goody-two shoes freak, but this time I thought it would be a good idea.

We walked out the door to see Zayn standing alone in the middle of the hallway staring down at a piece of paper, being pushed around by the students trying to get to their next class.

"_Aww, he's so confused!"_ exclaimed Mel. _"Amy why don't you go help him."_

Mel and I were always trying to get Amy to talk to boys, considering she has never had a boyfriend before.

"_Me? No I couldn-"_

Mel started pushing Amy towards Zayn until she was staring right at his back. She turned around with fear in her eyes.

"_Do it!"_ Mel whispered.

Amy tapped Zayn on his shoulder and he turned around with a look of confusion.

"_Y-y-you look like you c-c-could use a little help."_ stuttered Amy.

Zayn's confused face quickly turned into a big smile and he started to ask questions.

"_Aw, they should definitely go out."_ said Mel.

She loved to play cupid.

"_They just met."_ I explained!

About that time Amy comes running towards us with a huge grin on her face.

"_So what all did he need help with?"_ I asked.

"_Everything!"_ she sighed _"But, he told me that he could use some help in the future for homework so...he gave me his number!"_

We all shrieked and jumped in a circle.

"_So are you going to call him?"_ asked Mel.

"_Of course!" _laughed Amy. _"I'm going to call tonight!"_

The bell rang for second classes to begin.

"_OMG I'm so late!"_ Amy said while looking at her watch. _"See you guys later!"_

Amy skipped down the hall towards her next class. It was so cute to see Amy crushing on a boy.

"_See, I told you. I'm a natural."_ said Mel.

"_Yea, yea."_ I replied.


End file.
